My Boy: Alphonce's Heritage
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: Alphonce has been reunited with his father. However the boy's birthday is Coming Up and Things are starting to take a strange turn.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Alphonce was in his room with his father Murdoc Playing Hide and seek. Murdoc chuckled trying to find his son.

"Ready or not here I come!" Murdoc laughed. "I know you're around here somewhere."

Murdoc looked and spotted his son Alphonce's foot sticking out from behind the dresser.

Murdoc Chuckled and walked over and grabbed hold of Alphonce's foot and pulled on it, only to find it was only Alphonce's sneaker. Suddenly murdoc felt himself get knocked to the ground flat on his stomach. He rolled over and felt something sitting on his stomach. He looked and saw it was Alphonce sitting on his stomach laughing.

"I win again Daddy!" Alphonce giggled.

Murdoc smiled and chuckled. "You really surprised me there son."

A couple minutes passed and Mudroc just laid there with his son perched on his stomach.

"So, can you tell me more about this lady Simone son?" Murdoc asked his son.

Alphonce began to explain.

**_A Couple Minutes Later _**

"So she was like A mom sort of." Murdoc answered.

"Yeah, I kind of Miss her." Alphonce stated.

Murdoc smiled. "I might be able to have you go visit her."

Alphonce giggled and hugged his father.

_**Meanwhile** _

2D Was in his bedroom with his son Stewart, watching a Movie with him. It had been only a couple days since Alphonce had given him the piece of Paper with Simone's Phone number on it.

2D was A little hesitant to call the number but began dialing. The phone rang several times and only the answering machine came up. 2D decided to just leave a message.

_**Back with Alphonce** _

Alphonce and Murdoc were watching Television in the living room. Russel was making himself lunch Noodle was in the room playing video games with 2D. Cyborg was with Alphonce and Murdoc watching T.V. with them.

But while they were watching T.V., Murdoc looked over, and saw Alphonce asleep in Cyborg Noodle's arms. He began to think wonder why Alphonce spent so much time with Cyborg. Cyborg took notice to this.

"Master is everything okay?" She asked.

Murdoc Nodded. "How come Alphonce hangs around you so much?"

Cyborg Sighed. "He thinks of me as a mother, and Also he Misses Simone."

Murdoc became surprised at this.

"I'm gonna go lay him down for his nap." Cyborg told Murdoc.

Murdoc nodded and Cyborg stood up taking Alphonce back to his room.

When Cyborg Noodle arrived at Alphonce's room, She sat down in a rocking chair while still holding the boy in her arms. She began to gently rock back and forth in the chair and began to sing a Lullaby softly to Alphonce.

Cyborg Noodle: _Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird._  
_If that mockingbird won't sing,_  
_Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring. _

Unbeknownst to Cyborg Noodle, Murdoc was watching her soothe Alphonce to sleep. Murdoc Smiled and walked off.

Suddenly, a swirl of smoke appeared in front of him and A man with red eye's stood before him.

"Hello Murdoc." The man spoke.

"Lucifer." Murdoc responded. "Wot are yew doing here?" Murdoc asked curious.

"Your sons birthday is coming up." Lucifer answered. "Don't you know how old he's gonna be?"

"6 years old." Murdoc answered "Why?"

"Don't You Know?" Lucifer handed Murdoc a Book and Murdoc opened it and found A picture of Alphonce. He loked and stared at the page In horror.

**June the 6 Month in the year**

**Alphonce Faust Niccals soon to be 6 Years old**

**Date of Birth 6th of june**

Murdoc Realized what Lucifer was trying to tell him.

"The Three sixes." Murdoc stated in horror.

"That's right." Lucifer Nodded.

**Here you are give me some more Ideas on what you want to happen next. With Alphonce. See ya' soon! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

"I can tell that You're here for another reason." Murdoc stated. "Why else have you come?"

"I have come to tell you that I will be taking Alphonce with me on His sixth birthday."

"What?" Murdpc exclaimed All shocked. "You cant just come and take him away!" Murdoc exclaimed.

"Let me finish." Lucifer answered. "I'll be taking him with me on his birthday to spend the day with me and will bring him back shortly after." He explained.

"But why are you taking Alphonce, especially on his birthday?" Murdoc asked.

"What, I'm not allowed to spend a day with My son?"

Murdoc's Eye's widened. "WHAT?"

"How can he be your son?, He's My son!" Murdoc exclaimed.

"Indeed he is, but he's also my son as well." Lucifer said.

"But how?" Murdoc asked.

"While Paula was still pregnant with Alphonce, It would seem that she had became ill, Which endangered both her and her baby." Lucifer explained.

"She went to a doctor for help but the doctor informed her that the only way she could ever hope to live, was to Abort the child. But Paula refused to have the child aborted." Murdoc was shocked at what he was hearing.

"Desperate to save both her and her baby, Paula continued to search for Help. That's when she met me." Lucifer continued with his story.

"Surprisingly, Paula instantly knew who I was, by just looking at me." Lucifer Stated with a somewhat surprised expression.

"She pleaded for me to help save her and her baby. I told her that the only way I could save her and her child was with a demonic blood transfusion." Murdoc's Eye's widened as Lucifer continued to Explain.

"I told her that there would be consequences if I helped her, but she stated that she didn't care." Lucifer finished.

"So, What you're telling me is, Alphonce is also your son because he has some of your blood?" Murdoc replied.

"Yes." Lucifer nodded. "This is why he displays some of the traits of a demon."

Murdoc was shocked at hearing this and just sighed.

"I will be back in a couple weeks to pick up Alphonce." And with that Lucifer Vanished.

Murdoc just stood rooted on his spot shocked at what he just heard.

He then turned and walked into the bedroom where his son was. Cyborg had just placed Alphonce in his crib and was now standing next to the crib watching him sleep. Murdoc did the same.

Cyborg stated that she overheard Murdoc's conversation with Lucifer, but assured Murdoc that she still loves Alphonce the same.

Murdoc smiled and continued to watch Alphonce sleep.

_**A Couple Days Later** _

Murdoc was getting Couple things packed for Alphonce. He decided to let Alphonce Visit Simone for A few days Before Alphonce's birthday. After he got the boy's things packed he drove the 5 year old to the woman's house.

"Now behave yourself while you're here okay son?" Murdoc told his son.

"Okay, Daddy." Alphonce answered.

Murdoc then drove off as Alphonce walked up the Porch.

Alphonce Reached up and rung the doorbell. He heard footseps come to the door and then the door opened, It was Simone.

Simone looked down and saw Alphonce looking up at her smiling.

"Hey suga'!" She exclaimed with joy.

"How are ya doing tahday?" She asked them.

Simone Picked Alphonce up and carried him inside.

"I'm doing good." Alphonce replied.

"How a'e the Kids?" Alphonce.

Simone Smiled and called out, "Kids!"

Suddenly all the kids came running in. "Hello Madame Simone." They all greeted.

"Alphonce is back!" She told them as she set Alphonce on his feet.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

Alphonce smiled and giggled.

"Uncle 2D left a really nice message for you on your answering machine." He stated.

Simone smiled and she led the kids to the playroom. After she got them settled in, she rushed upstairs to her room.

She sat down on her bed and looked at her asnwering machine and found one new message. She pressed the button to play the message and began listening to it.

2D's Message: _"Hey Simone, This is 2D, I got your number.  
If ya' ever want to talk, and get to know me better just Call me at this Number..." _

Simone listened carefully as she wrote down 2D's phone Number.

After she wrote it down she Dialed the Number and waited for him to answer.

The phone only rang once.

"'Ello?" 2D answered on the other end.

"Hiya 2D this is Simone ah got yer message." Simone answered.

_**Meanwhile Downstairs with Alphonce**_

Alphonce was in the playroom playing with the other kids.  
He was happy to be with Simone and the other kids.

However as they continued to play The kids began to get hungry.

"I'm hungry." One of the boys said.

"Me too." Said another.

"Lets go make some sandwiches." Said the older boy.

Alphonce looked up concerned. "Shouldn't we wai' fo' Simone ta make us somefing?"

"Nah We make sandwiches All the time." The boy stated as he and the others walked into the kitchen.

Alphonce stood up and walked outside in the yard with one of the other boys following behind him.

The boy that had followed him quickly lost sight of him and looked around to find Alphonce.

He suddenly spotted Alphonce crouched down hidden inside one of the bushes with a bow and arrow ready to go.

Suddenly a large raccoon came in sight and the boy watched as Alphonce fired his arrow at the raccoon. Hitting it.

A couple minutes later Alphonce and the boy we're in the yard, sitting at a fire with the raccoon meat roasting.

"That was pretty cool what you did." The boy told Alphonce.

"Fanks." Alphonce replied.

"Where did you learn to hunt like that?" The boy asked.

"Me Mum always forced meh." Alphonce answered.

"Your Mom?" The boy asked.

Alphonce Nodded.

"But How did she...? ya' know." The boy tried to ask and Alphonce understood.

"Well..."

**Flashback: Three Years Ago**

_Little two year old Alphonce wandered into the living room where his mother Paula Cracker was.  
_

_It was at least Five in the evening and Alphonce was hungry, But his Mother hadn't made him any food._

_Alphonce spotted his Mom laying on the couch watching T.V._

_"Mummy?" Alphonce tugged on his mother's wrist. _

_"What do yew want?" She asked annoyed at the child._

_"I'm Hungwy." Alphonce answered._

_Paula just rolled her eye's._

_"So?" She answered back. "Go find yourself something to eat."_

_"But Mummy!" Alphonce cried._

_Paula rolled over with her back facing towards her son, ignoring his whining about wanting to be fed._

_The boy continued to cry louder and louder until eventually Paula couldn't stand it._

_"MUM!" Alphonce yelled._

_Paula Stood up and tossed a small wooden bow and a quiver filled with a bunch of arrows to the two year old._

_Alphonce blinked in confusion at first, but then realized what the two item's were for._

_"Go outside and Don't comeback until you've caught something." Paula stated sternly, pointing to the door._

_"No Mummy No! Not again!" Alphonce Pleaded._

_"Get Out There and hunt NOW!" Paula Snapped at him while pointing directly to the door._

_Alphonce trembled as he __placed the quiver on his back, then __picked up the bow, and walked out the door to go hunting._

_Paula slammed the door behind him. "Spoiled brat." She muttered to herself._

_Alphonce continued to sniffle and cry as he wandered through the forest, looking for food.  
__Tears were streaming down the two year olds face._

_Alphonce and his mom lived in a house that was in the middle of a forest.  
Despite that they had a whole lifetime supply of food, Paula would often force Alphonce to go hunting instead of cooking for him._

_Alphonce didn't understand why his mother was always like this towards him. He always did everything for her, but she never ever seems to be pleased._

_Hours passed and the sun was setting and it was getting colder. Alphonce still hadn't found anything to kill. His stomach was growling and he was getting hungry. He started to cry._

_"Waaaaah!" Alphonce cried. "I'm hungwy! I'm hungwy!" _

_Alphonces stomach continued to __growl louder and louder as he cried._

_A few seconds later, Alphonce heard a ruffle in one of the bushes. He stopped crying and got his bow ready and suddenly a large wolf came out. _

_Upon spotting the two year old boy with an arrow the wolf began to whimper and whine in fear._

_Alphonce hesitated to shoot the wolf. But when he saw that the wolf was afraid, he lowered his arrow._

_"I'm weawy sowy, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just weawy hungwy." Alphonce exlpained and the wolf stared at him._

_"And Mi mum said I can't comeback until I've caught somefing, can you help meh?"_

_The wolf wagged its tail then barked and ran off. A couple minutes later, the wolf returned with a freshly killed deer._

_The wolf laid the deer at Alphonce's feet and Alphonce smiled._

_"Fank you." Alphonce told him._

_The wolf barked again and licked Alphonce's face playfully. Alphonce giggled._

_Alphonce noticed that it was getting dark so he set up a fire so he could get warm and decided to sleep. The wolf snuggled up near Alphonce to keep the boy warm._

_A couple hours later Alphonce woke up when he heard a ruffle in the bushes. Alphonce thought he was just dreaming __at first,__ when he suddenly heard the noise again. _

_Suddenly a huge angry bear came out of the bushes and roared at the little boy. Alphonce screamed in fright which woke __up __the wolf he had befriended. The wolf spotted Alphonce being attacked and Jumped in front of the little boy._

_Alphonce watched as the wolf charged at the bear. But the bear had the upper hand. Because suddenly as the wolf jumped into the air it was clawed by the bear across it's middle. The wolf let out a pained cry and fell to the ground dead. Alphonce watched in horror as the wolf bled out. _

_Alphonce became enraged at this. He took out his pocket knife and Charged at the bear. _

_"Yaaaaaah!" Alphonce cried out as he leaped high into the air and slashed the knife directly across the bears face._

_He landed on the ground in a cat like stance and shot one of his arrows at the bear. _

_The bear fell to the ground, dead, Shot by One of Alphonce's arrows._

_Alphonce began to cry as he looked back at the now dead wolf._

_"You were the only fwiend I had." Alphonce said sadly._

_He dug a hole deep enough to bury the wolf. After Alphonce made the hole big and deep enough, he placed his dead friend inside the hole, with a few flowers he had found.  
__Alphonce then buried the wolf underneath all of the dirt and then sobbed after he finished burying it._

_Alphonce wiped the tears from his eye's and looked around. Alphonce suddenly spotted a few vines, which he used to tie up the dead bear and the dead deer._

_He then began to drag the two dead animals back to his house. But as he was dragging them back he began to think._

_"Why couldn't meh Daddy just take meh wif him, instead of just leaving meh wif Mummy?" Alphonce said to himself._

_When Alphonce arrived back at his house he knocked on the door. The door opened and he looked up and saw his mother Paula glaring down at him._

_"Well?" She began. "Did ya catch anything ya' useless little piece of trash?"_

_Alphonce flinched at those harsh word's, but quickly nodded in response. He pointed to the Dead dear and the dead Bear._

_Paula Just rolled her eye's and slammed the door in Alphonce's face.  
_

_Alphonce hung his head, knowing that he wasn't gonna be let back in anytime soon.  
__So, he gathered some sticks and started a fire and began roasting his freshly caught dinner._

_"I wish I could escape." He said to himself._

**End Of Flashback **

"So Your mum just left you out there?" The boy asked Alphonce, who was now eating his racoon meat.

"Yeah, she didn't really ca'e about meh." Alphonce explained.

"Eventually she go' tie'd of meh and left meh wif Daddy." He said with a mouth full. "But I fink Daddy's better than mummy, cos he's never mean to meh."

After Alphonce finished eating, he headed back inside to play with the other kids. Leaving the boy he was talking to outside, wondering about what he just heard from Alphonce.

_'Really cool kid.' _The boy thought to himself.

**I got this Idea from a Role Play I did With Mentalcase50. I hope yah like it. Leave some More Ideas In your reviews and I'll continue! Also tell me what ya' think. See ya' soon! ;) **

**Gorillazfan-102**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_**Meanwhile Back With Simone** _

Simone was enjoying talking to 2D on the phone. 2D was singing to her on the other end.

"Ah like yer voice." Simone said.

"Fank yew." 2D said on the other end.

The two of them continued to talk on the phone.

"Well 2D Ah gotta go Ah'll see ya' soon." Simone told him, she then hung up and rushed downstairs.

"2D's coming over!" She told the kids.

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

Simone looked and saw that Alphonce was all dirty.

"What happened?" She asked shocked.

Alphonce stared at her.

"He was playing outside." One of the boy's answered.

Simone sighed.

"Come on lets get ya' cleaned up." Simone picked Alphonce up and carried him to the bathroom.

About a minute later Alphonce was in a tub filled with warm water.

Simone rolled up her sleeves and began washing The little five year old.

_**Meanwhile Back With The Kids**_

The other kids were playing in the living room.

A couple minutes later there was a knock at the door. One of the other kids went and answered it.

The kid opened the door and smiled upon seeing who it was. It was 2D.

"'Ello the'e, is Simone he'e?" He asked.

"Madame Simone!" The kids called.

Simone walked in the living room with Alphonce toddling behind her.

Alphonce had a towel wrapped around his waist, so he was slightly embarrassed.

"Hey 2D!" Simone greeted.

"'Ello, Luv!." 2D replied back.

2D and Simone walked up the stairs leaving Alphonce staring at the other kids.

Alphonce stared at the other kids and spotted a little girl staring at him.

"Uh, Ello." Alphonce blushed.

"Hello." the girl greeted.

They continued to stare at each other for a long time.

Suddenly Alphonce's towel fell off Exposing him.

Alphonce screamed, pulling up his towel, and the other kids started screaming aswell.

_**Meanwhile Back Upstairs With Simone** _

Simone and 2D were talking and going over different kinds of music. After awhile, Simone decided to go downstairs to check on Alphonce and the other kids.

Simone and 2D walked into the living room holding hands and there eye's widened at what they saw.

All the kids were screaming.

"What is going on?" Simone exclaimed.

"Alphonce's towel fell off." One of the boys answered.

Simone sighed.

A few minutes later Alphonce was in his pajamas sitting in 2D's lap. Suddenly 2D's cellphone rang and 2D answered it.

"Ello?" The blue haired singer answered.

"Hi 2D." The other answered. It was Cyborg Noodle.

"Cyborg?" 2D exclaimed surprised. "What are you calling for?"

"Is Alphonce there?" Cyborg asked on the other end.

"Yeah, here I'll let you talk to him." 2D handed the phone to Alphonce.

"Hi, Aunty Cyborg." Alphonce greeted.

"Hi sweet heart." Cyborg answered.

Alphonce asked Why Cyborg was calling, and Cyborg exlpained.

But as she did Alphonce's eye's widened.

"Wh-what b-but how?" 2D and Simone Noticed that tears were beginning to well up in Alphonce's eye's.

"Alphonce what's wrong?" 2D asked.

Suddenly Alphonce began crying.

"I's Cybo'g." Alphonce answered. "She's...She's Dying."

2D's eye's widened.

"Aunty Cyborg, C-Can you sing me a song?" Alphonce asked.

Alphonce listened to Cyborg as she sang on the phone.

Alphonce then sang along with her.

After Alphonce finished singing, He handed the phone back to 2D and began crying again.

"Cyborg How can you be dying?" 2D asked.

"My systems have been failing alot lately." Cyborg explained on the other end. "I have at least two months. If I'm Not fixed by the time two months are up, I'll shut down, permanently."

2D's eye's widened at hearing this.

"Murdoc built you, can't he fix you?" 2D asked.

"I don't know." Was all Cyborg Noodle said. "Let me talk back with Alphonce."

2D handed Alphonce the phone.

Alphonce stopped crying for a minute and took the phone.

"Hi, Mummy." Alphonce answered sadly.

Alphonce and spoke with Cyborg for a couple minutes.

"Alphonce sweetheart, I have to go now, But I promise I'll think of something." Cyborg Noodle stated on the other end.

"Bye, Mummy." Alphonce heard Cyborg hang up and handed the Cell phone back to 2D.

"Mummy?" 2D asked raising an eyebrow. "Why do you call Cyborg, Mummy?"

"She's like a Mum to me." Alphonce answered.

**Flashback  
Three Years Ago **

_Two Year Old Alphonce Was wandering around the Island Known as Plastic Beach, When he Suddenly spotted Cyborg Noodle.  
__Alphonce walked up behind her and tugged on her pant leg._

_Cyborg Noodle turned and Looked down to see little Alphonce staring up at her. Cyborg Smiled._

_Alphonce reached up for Cyborg and smiled. "Hi Mummy."_

_Cyborg became surprised at what he called her, but smiled and picked the little two year old up._

_A couple Minutes later Alphonce was in the living room with Cyborg tickling him, Causing the little two year old to laugh._

_"Mummy stop! That tickles!" Alphonce continued to laugh uncontrollably._

_Cyborg smiled and continued to tickle Alphonce. Causing the Two year old to squeal._

_Alphonce and Cyborg Noodle Always spent alot of time together. Whenever Murdoc was too busy, Alphonce would always go to Cyborg and spend time with her. _

_Alphonce always felt Comfortable around Cyborg Noodle. Murdoc Believed it was because, She was the first person who Alphonce had played with._

_Soon eventually, Alphonce Began to call Cyborg Noodle, Mommy. Cyborg didn't know why he called her this, but she loved him No matter what. _

**End of Flashback **

"So, She always took ca'e of you whenever Mu'doc wasn't around?" 2D asked.

Alphonce Nodded.

"Wot about your Mum?" 2D asked.

"She's a bitch." Alphonce answered.

"Watch you' mouth young man." 2D told Alphonce.

Alphonce pouted.

"Any who, How is your mum a bad person?" 2D asked. "You once said, that she used to let you sleep wif her whenever you had a bad dream."

"Sh-She would...touch me." Alphonce said while tears began to stream down his face.

Both Simone and 2D's eye's widened at hearing this.

"Where would she touch ya?" Simone asked still shocked.

Alphonce pointed in between his legs.

2D and Simone gasped.

"We need to tell Your father Alphonce." 2D told Alphonce.

"No!" Alphonce shouted. "I just wanna forget about it."

_**Later That Night** _

Alphonce was asleep in his bed with All the other boys. But while he was sleeping he began to have a Nightmare.

**Inside Alphonce's Dream**

_Alphonce woke up and found himself back at his house in the forest._

_He noticed that his clothes were torn and he was covered in bite marks and bruises._

_He suddenly heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked and saw It was his Mother. Paula Cracker._

_She had an evil grin on her face as she stalked towards little Alphonce. Alphonce backed away until he suddenly felt his back against the wall._

_Paula's face was only inches from Alphonce's and Alphonce became scared._

_"Your face is just as pretty as your father's." Paula said, her voice full of lust._

_Alphonce trembled as he felt a hand trail up his torn shirt._

_Alphonce suddenly began to hear Paula Chuckle wickedly as she jerked Alphonce's Pants down to his Ankles._

_Alphonce began to sob quietly as he Knew what was about to happen next._

**End Of Dream**

Alphonce was squirming in his sleep screaming. His screaming was so loud that it could Be heard downstairs where 2D and Simone were at.

2D and Simone rushed Upstairs to the Bedroom and Found Alphonce squirming in his sleep, screaming.

"No Mummy! No!" Alphonce was having a nightmare. "Mummy Stop! Please Go Away!" Alphonce continued to scream.

2D then finally Shook Alphonce awake.

"Alphonce! Wake Up!" 2D Shouted.

Alphonce eye's shot open and he had tears streaming down his face. Suddenly he began crying.

"Don't let her get me Uncle 2D!" Alphonce wrapped his arms around 2D and continued to cry.

2D sighed. "That's it, we're calling you' father Murdoc."

**This chapter Is Based Off of a Role Play I did With Mentalcase50.**

**Give me Some more Ideas on what You want to happen Next and I'll Continue! See ya' soon! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Alphonce continued to sob as Simone held him.

"Alphonce what happened?" 2D asked, He had just Called Alphonce's father. However Murdoc didn't answer so 2D left a message.

"M-Mom... r-r-raped me..." Alphonce answered, with tears streaming down his face.

"SHE WOT?" 2D exclaimed shocked. Alphonce just Sobbed.

Simone rubbed Alphonce's head trying to comfort him.

"Was it Paula Again?" 2D growled his Ex-girlfriends name.

Alphonce Nodded and Simone had snarled from hearing this.

"Do You know why she does it?" 2D asked.

"S-She's Evil!" Alphonce answered.

"Where did she touch you this time?" 2D asked.

"My Butt and In between meh legs." Alphonce answered shaking.

2D gasped. "_Again Where else did she touch you?_" He asked shocked.

"I don't know, But she bit me." Alphonce answered.

Simone began to clench her fists in anger.

"She's Worse than Grandpa!" Alphonce added.

"Yeah." 2D said. There was a moments silence. "We Need to call your Daddy Alphonce." 2D said.

Alphonce whimpered.

2D stared at Alphonce for a minute, and saw a what looked like a bite mark on his neck. "Alphonce wot's that on you' neck?" He asked.

"S-She sucked it..." Alphonce answered.

2D gasped as he dialed Murdoc's Number again.

Simone continued to cuddle Alphonce.

The phone rang only once.

"Hello?" It was Murdoc.

2D began to tell Murdoc everything.

"SHE DID WHAT?" Murdoc yelled on the other end. "That Bitch!"

2D had The phone on speaker so, Alphonce could unfortunately hear his Father cursing.

Alphonce began to sniffle and cry.

"Daddy Stop It! You'e scaring meh!"

Murdoc stopped cursing on the phone, upon hearing his son's voice in the background.

"Alphonce, is that you son?" Murdoc asked.

"Uh-huh.." The five year old answered.

"Did she say anything to you son?" Murdoc asked.

"T-That I had your pretty face..." Alphonce answered.

"Wot?" Murdoc exclaimed shocked. "Did She say anything else?"

"She said that it wos the only thing good about me." Alphonce began to cry again.

"Face-ache." Murdoc said on the phone. "Is it true that Paula Bit him on his neck."

"Yeah." 2D answered.

"Send Me a Picture." Murdoc said on the other end.

2D used his phone to take a picture of the Mark on Alphonce's neck. Once he sent it to Murdoc, It didn't take long for Murdoc to react over the phone.

"That's the same Bite Mark I saw on your son Stewart!" Murdoc Exclaimed.

2D's eye's widened.

_**Later That Late Night** _

Murdoc was at the orphanage with his son in his arms.  
Alphonce had his face buried in his fathers shirt and was sobbing.

"I hate her!" Murdoc Yelled, he was very angry. "I fucking hate that Bitch!"

"Murdoc." 2D spoke. "You said that you saw the same Mark on My son Stewart."

"Yeah, I saw it on him yesterday." Murdoc explained.

"What does it mean?" 2D asked.

"It means that Stewart was probably molested by Paula Aswell." Murdoc answered.

"Shit!" 2D exclaimed, but then he thought for a second. "Come to fink of it, Stewart's nose looks like Paula's."

"What do ya' mean Face-Ache?" Murdoc asked raising his Eyebrow.

"He might be her son." 2D Answered.

Murdoc's Eye's widened. "WOT?"

Alphonce Just stared. "So, meh an' Stewart are brothe's?" He asked.

"Pretty much." 2D answered.

**_Even Later That Evening_**

Alphonce was back on wobble street. He was in the living room laying on the couch With his Newly found Older brother Stewart.  
Alphonce's head was in 2D's lap. Suddenly the five year old heard a Knock at the door.

"I'm not gonna get it dis time." Alphonce said.

2D stood up and went to go answer the door.

Upon opening it his eye's widned at who it was. It was Paula.

Alphonce and Stewart Both saw Paula and ran to go hide somewhere.

"Wot a'e You doing here, Whore?" 2D asked, not happy to see Paula.

"I want my Boys back." She answered.

**Uh Oh! wot's gonna happen to Alphonce and Stewart? You decide! Leave some Ideas in your reviews and I'll ****continue.  
****Also, This chapter is based off of a role Play I did today, With My friend Mentalcase50.  
****  
Any who, Like I said, Leave me some Ideas on what you want to happen next, In your reviews and I'll continue ****See ya Soon!**** )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

_**Meanwhile With Alphonce And Stewart**_

Alphonce and Stewart were Both Hiding in a closet From Paula. They suddenly heard footsteps coming closer and closer until the closet door slid open.

Alphonce and Stewart Both Looked up to see it was only their surrogate Mother Cyborg Noodle.

"Mommy!" Alphonce hugged Cyborgs leg.

"What's the Matter Boy's?" Cyborg asked Alphonce and Stewart.

"Paula's here!" They both exclaimed.

_**Meanwhile Back with 2D**_

2D was trying to block Paula's way but Paula Managed to Push past him. She then began Searching the place for her two Son's

"Boooy's." She called menacingly. "Where Are Youu?"

"Paula Get Out of he'e!" 2D shouted. Paula Just threw a book at his head.

Suddenly Paula Heard a gun cock.

She turned and Saw Cyborg Noodle standing behind her with her gun ready to go off.

"Get Out." Cyborg Noodle Ordered. "I will not allow you to bring harm to my two son's."

Paula Smirked at her.

"Ha! So you're their new mummy huh?" Paula said unimpressed. "Don't Make me laugh!"

Cyborg Raised an Eyebrow at her.

"Just look at you!" Paula exclaimed. "I bet most men that see you, think you're just plain ugly!"

Cyborg Noodle began to become angry. "You Don't Know that!"

Paula Smirked, knowing she hit a nerve within Cyborg's Robotic body.

"I'm Gonna Give you one last chance to leave!" Cyborg placed her finger on the trigger.

"I Would do as she says, Paula." A gruff voice said. Paula Turned around and saw Murdoc glaring at her.

Paula stared at Him and then back at 2D and Just sighed.

"Okay Fine, you win." She then turned and headed out the door.

2D and Murdoc were both surprised at this but became suspicious.

2D and Murdoc then Both decided it was best for Alphonce and Stewart to stay at Simone's place. Until they could figure out what was going on.

Alphonce and Stewart were both Dropped off at Simone's place. Simone promised she would take good care of the two young boys.

"Ah Promise I'll Take good care of them!" Simone said as 2D and Murdoc drove off.

_**Meanwhile Back with Paula** _

Paula was On her way to Simone's Place She was determined to get her Boy's back.

A few moments later she finally arrived at the orphanage. "Yer mine Boy's."

_**Meanwhile Back with Alphonce and Stewart** _

Alphonce and Stewart were both in bed sleeping. It had been a long night for both of them and they needed sleep.

Simone Was in the living room reading, when suddenly the door flew open and Paula walked in.

"Hey yah can't just come barging in here!" Simone yelled.

Paula looked and saw Simone eyeing her with an angry glare.

"What are you gonna do about it Bitch?" Paula answered.

_**Meanwhile back With Alphonce and Stewart** _

Alphonce and his brother Stewart had been woken up by the shouting. They toddled down the hall way and heard Paula and Simone's voice's shouting.

Once they got close enough they saw their awful mother arguing with Simone.

They hid behind the wall and watched the two women argue.

But suddenly a few seconds later Paula hit Simone directly in the stomach causing her to fall over.

"Madame, Simone" The two little boy's exclaimed running over to her.

Paula grabbed The two of them and Blindfolded both of them. She then tied their hands behind their back and took them to her car.

She roughly tossed Alphonce and Stewart in the backseats then shut the door and started up the car.

She then drove off.

**_Meanwhile_ **

Simone had rushed to the phone and was now dialing 2D's Number.

"Ello?" 2D Spoke on the other end.

"2D! This Is Simone! You and Murdoc Need To Come Quick! It's An Emergency!" She frantically spoke.

_**Meanwhile back with Paula** _

Paula had locked Alphonce in Stewart in a cold dark room. Both of them were in tattered and torn clothing. A couple minutes later the door opened and Paula walked in.

"Hello Boy's." She said lustfully.

Alphonce and Stewart could only whimper.

**Here you are another one!  
Tell me what ya' want to happen next and I'll continue! See Ya' soon! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 **

It had been at least a week since Alphonce and his Older brother Stewart had been kidnapped by Paula.

They were now both covered in bite marks, hickey's and Bruises. The two Brothers were just on the Verge of giving up hope. However, one night after being molested by Paula again, Alphonce got an Idea.

When Paula Closed the door and locked it Alphonce fought the urge to pass out.

"Hey, big brothe'?" Alphonce spoke.

Stewart turned and looked at his little brother. "Yeah." He answered.

Alphonce pointed to the window and Stewart looked at it.

"We could sneak out the'e." Alphonce suggested.

"I unno Alphonce." Stewart answered. "I mean wot if mum comes after us?"

Alphonce simply told Stewart that he didn't care.

Alphonce Opened the window and Climbed Out and helped Stewart climb out the window as well.

The two of them, then ran off, deep into the forest.

A couple hours later Alphonce and Stewart heard there stomach's growl. They were both very hungry.

Alphonce Gathered some sticks and wood and made a pile and started a fire.

"I'm gonna go find us some dinner." Alphonce told His older brother.

Alphonce handed Stewart a pocket knife.

Stewart Nodded in undertsanding, and Alphonce ran off to go hunt.

_**Meanwhile Back with The Gorillaz** _

2D and Murdoc were both on their way to Simone's place. Once they arrived there, they rushed inside the building and found Simone on the couch dialing on her phone.

"Simone we'll find them." 2D said. "Don't *Cough* Worry! *cough cough*" 2D was coughing like crazy.

Murdoc raised his eyebrow at this. "Wot's wrong with you?" He asked curiously.

2D continued to cough until he began coughing up blood. He looked up at Murdoc and Murdoc's eye's widened at what he saw.

2D's eye's were now yellow as well as his skin and he was coughing up blood.

Simone and Murdoc gasped in shock and Simone quickly Dialed 911.

"Hello?! This is an Emergency!" Simone frantically spoke.

_**A few Minutes later** _

The ambulance arrived and placed 2D on the gurney. 2D was still breathing albeit raggedy. Simone and Murdoc both followed The doctors to the truck.

_**About a couple minutes**** later**_

2D was at the hospital, laying in a bed, with an IV going in his arm and he was on life support.

Murdoc and Simone were in the waiting room. Suddenly one of the doctors came out.

"Mr. Niccals and Ms. Baker?" The doctor called.

Murdoc and Simone stood up and followed the doctor into the room that 2D was in.

Murdoc stared down at the sleeping 2D. "Doc, is he gonna be okay?" He asked.

"We don't know for sure, We did some tests and found a shocking discovery." The doctor answered.

"His liver is failing." The doctor stated.

"Wot?!" Murdoc exclaimed.

"The only way he'll ever survive, is if someone is willing to donate half of their's to him." The doctor explained.

Murdoc's eye's widened.

**On No, wot's gonna happen to 2D? You Decide! give me some more ideas and I'll continue**

**P.S. Sorry that it's short, But I need more Ideas. leave me some in your reviews see ya.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Hunter Becomes The Hunted

**Chapter 6 **

_**Meanwhile Back With Alphonce**_

Alphonce was in the forest Hunting food for him and his Big Brother Stewart.

"I had a raccoon last week, Wish I could run into an elk." He said to himself.

Alphonce's little wish was granted when a huge elk came out of Nowhere. Alphonce quickly shot the elk with one of his arrows. He tied some vines around the dead elk and then began dragging it back to the campsite.

"Haha!" Alphonce laughed. "This is the biggest Elk I've caught yet!"

A couple minutes later Alphonce arrived back at the campsite, where his older brother Stewart was waiting for him.

When Stewart Looked up and saw Alphonce with the dead Elk, He stared at Alphonce with wide eye's. Alphonce laughed and placed some more wood on the fire and began cooking their meal.

After Alphonce and Stewart had their dinner, they Decided to go for a swim in the lake. Alphonce was splashing water into his Brother Stewart's face. Stewart couldn't help but laugh. They continued to swim in the lake for awhile. Eventually they got tired and dried themselves off and got there tattered clothes back on.

They started to feel hungry again.

They decided to go hunting.

"Ill go this way you go that way." Stewart nodded at Alphonce and ran off to go hunting. Alphonce did the same. But While he was Hunting, he tripped and scraped his Knee, and began crying. But While he was crying, He flash backed to his child hood.

**Flashback  
Three Years Ago **

_Alphonce was Sitting on the ground crying holding his knee close to him. He had fell and scraped his knee. His Mother Paula was glaring down at him Obviously annoyed at his crying. _

_"Shut up you little brat!" She yelled to him. "It's Already annoying enough that I have to raise you!"_

_Alphonce continued to cry. Paula just became annoyed and left Alphonce to cry alone._

_An Hour passed and Alphonce was still crying, his knee was bleeding badly. Suddenly, Alphonce heard footsteps coming towards him, he looked up to see a man with his hood up. He looked at the man's hands and Saw that his skin was green._

_"Wot the bloody hell are you crying about ya' little boy?" The man asked._

_"Waaaah! I hurt my knee!" Alphonce showed the man his knee. The man knelt down and looked at it. Alphonce stopped crying and looked at the man. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a bandaid and placed it on Alphonce's Owie._

_"There, now will ya stop crying?" The man asked. Alphonce nodded._

**End of Flasback**

Alphonce Stopped crying when he Remembered what color the mans hands were. They were green. He realized that that man he saw that day, had been his Father Murdoc.

"Daddy would want me to stop crying." Alphonce said to himself. He stood back up and continued to hunt.

Hours passed and Alphonce was hunting in a different part of the Forest. Alphonce Suddenly heard a Twig snap.  
He turned and saw something Moving. He loaded his bow and shot an Arrow at the figure.

"AAAAAAAH!" The figure let out a pained scream.

"What the?!" Alphonce produced a flame from his hand so he could see.

He had shot Stewart.

"Big brothe'!" Alphonce exclaimed. "A'e yew Okay?!"

Alphonce looked and saw that he only shot Stewart's arm.

"I wos just coming to tell you that I caught an elk for us." Stewart explained. "And Yes I'm fine, It's just My Arm."

Alphonce looked and saw that Stewart's arm was bleeding very badly. Alphonce tore off one of his sleeves and wrapped it around Stewart's wound like a bandaid.

Suddenly Alphonce heard a snorting noise and he turned and saw it was a Boar. Alphonce quickly shot one of his arrows at it and the arrow hit the wild pig.

_**An Hour Later ** _

Alphonce was back at the campsite with his brother Stewart eating. Once they were don eating they decided to sleep. A few minutes later a strange sound woke Alphonce.

Alphonce quickly sat up and listened to the sound coming from the distance.

"Booooy's" The voice said. "Oh Boooys."

Alphonce's eye's widened in realization of what it was. It was Paula, looking for them.

Alphonce shook Stewart awake. "Big brothe' wake up."

"Wot is it little bro?" Stewart asked tiredly.

"We gotta go." Alphonce said. "We're being hunted."

**Uh oh! Paula's looking for them. What do you want to happen next? You decide!  
Give me some more Ideas and I'll continue!  
****Also this Chapter is kindof based off of a Roleplay I did with my friend Mentalcase50.**

**Any who, Leave some Ideas for me In your reviews and I'll continue. See ya soon! ;)**

**Gorillazfan-102**


	8. Chapter 8: More Craziness For Alphonce

**Chapter 7**

**_Meanwhile Back with The Gorillaz_****  
**

2D woke up on the hospital bed and saw Simone laying on a bed next to him.

"W-Wot happened?" 2D said to himself. Suddenly the door opened and a doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling Mr. Pot?" The doctor asked.

"Better." 2D answered. "What happened?"

"You had a liver surgery." The Doctor explained. "Your liver was failing however, one of Your friends were generous enough to Donate half of their's to you."

"Who Donated?" 2D asked.

"A Ms. Simone Lenoir Baker." the Doctor answered.

2D looked at Simone, who was sleeping on the bed next to him and smiled.

**_Meanwhile with Alphonce_**

Stewart and Alphonce were running through the woods, with there horrible Mother Paula hot on their tails.

Alphonce and Stewart were both running for their lives. They continued to run and run hoping that they would lose Paula. A couple minutes passed and Alphonce and Stewart were both losing their breath but they still continued to run. Alphonce looked back and saw that Paula was gaining on them.

He screamed out in fear. "Somebody Help!"

Suddenly a swirl of fire appeared and a young man appeared before Alphonce and Stewart. He grabbed both Alphonce and Stewart by the wrists and vanished along with them.

"What the?" Paula said slightly confused. "They were just here a minute ago, They've vanished."

_**Meanwhile somewhere in another Realm**_

Alphonce and Stewart were now in what seemed to be a limousine. They looked out the windows and saw that the sights were all different. Everything was darker and it was very warm.

"Hello, Boys." A voice spoke.

Alphonce and Stewart turned around and saw nothing at first but the suddenly there was a swirl of fire and the man from before appeared before them.

"Please forgive for my actions." The man spoke and waved his hands. Suddenly different types of foods appeared.

"Please help yourself." The man offered.

Alphonce and Stewart were both a little hesitant but decided to eat anyway.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" The man asked.

"No fanks." the boys both answered.

"Hey uh Mr. uh.." Alphonce stuttered.

"You can call me Lucifer." The man answered. "Please, forgive me for startling you, the way I did back there, but I didn't have time to think things through."

Alphonce Nodded.

"Okay uhm, Mr. Lucifer, I don't mean to be rude but, why are are you being so nice to us?" Alphonce asked.

"You two are guests here." Lucifer explained. "And you Alphonce, are the son Of a close friend of mine. It is my duty to make you feel welcomed."

"Wait, How do you Know meh Name?" Alphonce asked.

"I know everyone's names because I am the ruler of the underworld, A.K.A The ruler of Hell."

"Did daddy send you to save us?" Alphonce asked.

"No." Lucifer answered. "I saved you two, when I sensed a disturbance."

"Mum was trying to get us." Alphonce explained.

"I already Know." Lucifer Stated. "I'm shocked."

"Mum has always done this to meh, I don't even know why." Alphonce said.

"I think it's time you learned the truth." Lucifer Stated. "Your Mother has some of my blood in her Body, You see Alphonce..." Lucifer then Explained to Alphonce everything about the boy's birth and everything else.

"A Demonic Blood transfusion?" Alphonce exclaimed shocked.

"Yes, it is because of that, you possess extraordinary abilities, such as the ability to breathe and control fire, the ability to lift extremely heavy objects, and so forth." Lucifer Stated.

"Why didn't she just refuse?" Alphonce asked.

"That's mother love for you, Alphonce." Lucifer chuckled.

Lucifer stared at Alphonce and Stewart for minute and saw Bite marks on both of their necks.

"Ah I see you've both got the bite mark, of the she devil." He said.

"What?" Alphonce raised an eyebrow.

"The bite mark of the she devil is a type of bite mark that is given to a victim who has been violated, sexually." Lucifer explained.

"This particular bite mark only shows up on the victims neck whenever they are stressed out, or danger is approaching near them." Lucifer finished.

"I suspect those were given to the two of you buy your so called mother." He raised an eyebrow.

Alphonce and Stewart Nodded. "Wait, so called Mother why are you calling her that?" Alphonce asked.

"That Woman is not your mother Alphonce." Lucifer stated.

"What?!" Both Alphonce and Stewart exclaimed.

"Paula Is your mother." Lucifer began. "But the Paula you two were raised by is not the real one."

"The Paula that you two were raised by is the She Devil herself, A shape shifting demon that preys on innocent young children like you two." Lucifer explained.

"You two had been stolen at birth and raised by the She Devil, who has been in the form of your mother Paula this whole time." Lucifer continued.

"However During the Time you two were being raised by the She Devil, Your Mother, The real Paula, Somehow Managed to Rescue both of you from her." Alphonce and Stewarts eye's widened as they continued to listen.

"She brought both of you to me and had me wipe your memories and replace them, this way you two wouldn't remember any of the traumatizing events that had happened to you in the past." Lucifer Continued.

"Shortly after that, She had Stewart placed in the Orphanage at age 5, and you Alphonce were placed in your father Murdoc's care at age 2." Lucifer Finished.

Alphonce and Stewart Stared.

"But then how come we can remember now?" Alphonce asked.

"Did you two hit your heads at some point in time?" Lucifer asked.

Alphonce and Stewart Nodded.

"That's why you now remember." Lucifer stated.

Lucifer looked at his watch. "Woah its time for the two of you to head home, Oh I almost forgot to tell you There is a boy who will be going home with you, good luck." Lucifer waved his hands and the boys vanished.

**_Back at The Orphanage_**

Suddenly the boys appeared back at the orphanage.

Alphonce and Stewart saw all the other kids playing so they Decided to run along and play with them. While they were playing Alphonce was tapped on his shoulder.

Alphonce turned around and Saw a boy with Purple hair and blue eye's staring at him.  
The boy looked to be the same age as Stewart.

But, as Alphonce stared at the boy, he couldn't help but notice that the boy bared a slight resemblance to Cyborg. The only difference was, the boy's eye's were blue instead of emerald green like Cyborg's

"Hi." The boy greeted. "I'm Akira."

Alphonce smiled. "My names Alphonce, and this is My Older brother Stewart." Alphonce gestured to Himself and Stewart.

"Nice to meet youl." Akira answered.

"Do you have a family, or are you guys orphans too?" Akira asked curiously.

"Some of the kids he'e a'e friends of ours, so we come over to visit." Alphonce explained.

"Wow it must be really Nice to have a home." Akira smiled. "If I could have anything I want in the world it would be a good home." He said his smile disappearing.

Alphonce took notice to this and got an idea.

"Why don't you come home with us, I could use another brother." Alphonce smiled at Akira.

Akira smiled brightly and nodded.

A couple minutes later Alphonce was helping Akira get his things packed and ready to go. Once he had everything packed, He and Alphonce and Stewart headed out the Door.

_**Meanwhile** _

2D was back at home sitting on the Couch with Simone's head resting on his Shoulder. Russel and Noodle were out doing whatever and Murdoc was in the basement Trying to repair Cyborg Noodle. (Yes She's still been Dying this whole time. I just decided not to Talk about it)

"Ah love yew." Simone smiled at 2D.

"Love ya' too luv." 2D answered back.

A couple hours later, Murdoc came out of the basement, with Cyborg following behind him.

"Phew." Murdoc sighed in relief. "I took care of all the bugs that were in your system, so you should be fine now."

"Thank you, Murdoc." Cyborg nodded. Suddenly she started Beeping.

"What is it Cyborg?" Murdoc asked raising an Eyebrow.

"Well This is sort of a relief." Cyborg began. "My sensors have just picked up on your sons signal."

"Wot?!" Murdoc exclaimed.

"He is back at the Orphanage." Cyborg Noodle stated.

"Face-Ache, You and Simone stay here." Murdoc told 2D and Simone.

"Sure thing." 2D and Simone both said.

And with that Murdoc rushed to the car with Cyborg Noodle following behind him.

They both got in the car and drove off.

_**Meanwhile back with Alphonce** _

Alphonce, Akira, and Stewart, were wandering through the City. It was getting Dark and they Needed a place to sleep. They found a building and to their luck, the door was open so they went inside. Once they Found a place to sleep they laid down and Drifted off to sleep.

The next Morning The three boys were awoken by a loud ringing noise. It was a school bell. They stoodup and Looked around and saw a whole bunch of kids walking around. Alphonce looked and saw a whole bunch of lockers.

They had wandered into a school. Alphonce looked and saw the name of the school written on the wall.

"London's Summer School For Local Dummies." Alphonce read aloud.

"Yeah, and Ya' need to be in uniform or else you get a detention!" A storng british voice said.

Alphonce, Stewart, and Akira, turned around and saw a man Holding up a bunch of uniforms.

Alphonce looked at the man's name tag and realized this man was the school principal. The man gave a uniform to each of the boys and spoke again.

"Get dressed and get to class!" The man shouted.

"Y-Yes sir!" Alphonce, Akira, and Stewart quickly responded and ran off to get dressed.

**Here you are I hope you like this one. Give Me some More Idea's and I'll continue See ya' Soon! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: Escaping The School Of Terror

**Chapter 8 **

After Alphonce, Akira, and Stewart got dressed, The Principal took them to the first classroom. Alphonce tried to convince the principal that he and his two brothers don't go to school here. But the Principle ignored him.

The principal opened the Door and saw the teacher Writing on the Chalk board.

"Mr. Gravadlax, I have some students here for you."

The teacher turned around and saw Alphonce, Stewart, and Akira, all dressed in uniform.

The teachers eye's then fell back on Alphonce, who just stared back.

"Thank you, I will take it from here sir." The teacher spoke.

"Hello little boy's." Mr. Gravadlax Greeted Alphonce, Stewart, and Akira.

"Hello." The three's boy's said.

Mr. Gravadlax stared at Alphonce.

"You remind me of someone I knew." Gravadlax said.

"Who?" Alphonce asked.

"Murdoc Niccals." Gravadlax stated. "My worst Student."

"Ah, you mean Dad." Alphonce said.

"What?!" Gravadlax exclaimed.

"He's my Dad, and he's a Bandleader now." Alphonce answered.

Mr. Gravadlax stared at Alphonce. "Just take your seat."

A couple minutes later, Alphonce and his other two brothers were sitting in at there desks. But while they were, a bunch of the other students kept on staring at them.

Most of the kids stared at Alphonce with a Dirty look.

"What?" Alphonce asked confused.

"Weirdo!" One of the students shouted to Alphonce.

"Who a'e you calling wei'd?" Alphonce glared at the boy.

"You!" The boy answered back.

Alphonce glared at the boy. Suddenly he felt something splat on his forehead. It was a spitball.

"Hey!" Alphonce exclaimed. All of the other student's started laughing.

Stewart felt a spitball splat directly on his left cheek. "Quit it!"

The same happened to Akira. "It's Gross!"

"Freaks!" One of the students shouted.

This continued until Lunchtime.

Alphonce and His other two older brothers Akira and Stewart were sitting at a table together. They were still being picked on.

"Hey Dork!" Alphonce looked and saw one of the other students sitting at a table glaring at him.

"Who's your mother you twerp!" The student asked.

"Paula Cracker." Alphonce answered hiding his face in his hands.

All the other students stopped and stared at Alphonce.

"So Your the son of a whore." The student from before answered, breaking the silence. All of the students laughed and pointed at Alphonce.

"She's a slut!" Another student shouted, as he threw food directly into Alphonce's face.

"What're you talking about?!" Alphonce exclaimed.

"She seduced Murdoc while she was dating 2D." Another student replied to Alphonce's question.

"My Dad?!" Alphonce answered shocked.

"Yeah Dumb ass!" One of the female student's answered.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Stewart shouted. "He's My little Brothe' and she's my Mum too!"

Alphonce and Stewart began to get called a bunch of names. Such as, 'Whore Boy's!', 'Freaks!', And 'Fags!.'

They had to get out of here.

After lunch Alphonce was with his two older brother's Akira and Stewart.

"This is crazy we don't even go to school here and we can barely make friends with anyone." Akira said.

"I'm afraid if we can't convince the principal that we don't go to school here, then we won't be able to convince anyone." Stewart stated.

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way." Alphonce said.

Meanwhile, The Principal was standing outside at the entrance doors having his lunch. When he suddenly saw Three little boys run right past him, running off to who knows where.

"Where ya' going?" He called out to them. "Comeback!"

Meanwhile Alphonce and his two Older brothers just escaped from the school.

"Aha! ha! ha!" Alphonce laughed. "That was too easy!"

"Guys like him are so stupid." Stewart answered.

"He didn't even see us until it was too late!" Akira answered. "Did you see his face?"

Alphonce and the boys continued to run until they reached another house. Alphonce knew who's house this was. His father had told him about who lived here.

Alphonce rang the doorbell.

The door Opened and a woman with fiery red hair looked down and Smiled at the three little boys.

"Well hello thar cuties!" She greeted.

"'Ello Mrs. Fancy Rae Niccals." Alphonce smiled back.

**Here's Another one, this Chapter is sort of Based off of a role play I did with Menatlcase50. Leave your reviews and I'll continue. I also Need some More Ideas.**

**Also Fancy Rae Niccals is another OC of Mentalcase50. I promised Mentalcase50 I would put her in the story. Thank you for allowing me to Use her Mentalcase50! **

**Any Who like I said give me some more Ideas and I'll continue. See ya' soon! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: A Fourth Brother

**Chapter 9 **

Alphonce and his two older brothers were now in the Living room laying on the floor. It had been a long morning for them and they were very Tired.

Fancy Came in the Living room and set a plate of cookies and three glasses of Milk on the living room Table for the three boys.  
Alphonce and his two Older brothers began eating when Suddenly There was A knock at the door. Fancy went and answered it When she Opened the door, Alphonce and the other boys ran off and went to go hide when they saw who it was.

It was the principle.

"May ah Help yah?" Fancy asked.

The principle Didn't respond. She asked him again. This time the principle responded.

"Have you seen three little brats by any chance?" He asked.

"What do ya mean?" Fancy asked.

The principle Described the three boys to Fancy. Fancy remembered what the boys told her, and realized this man was the Principle that had been mean to them.

"Have you seen those three brats Or not?" The principle asked Fancy.

"They ain't no brats!" Fancy responded.

Meanwhile Alphonce and his Two older brothers were hiding in a closet they found. A few minutes passed until the door Opened and the three brothers looked up and saw Fancy.

"It's okay, the mans gone now." She told them.

A couple minutes later Alphonce, Akira, and Stewart were outside playing they were in the backyard playing tag. Hours past and the sun was setting.

Alphonce and his brothers were just about to head inside when they suddenly heard a rustle in one of the bushes.

Alphonce listened closely and heard it again. He walked over to where the noise was coming from and peaked in.

he looked down and saw a small pale skinned boy with dirty blonde hair staring up at him.

The boy didn't respond. Alphonce saw that the boy was very dirty and his clothes were tattered and torn. And he himself was all dirty. He also looked very hungry.

The Boy looked to be the same age as Alphonce.

"Ello what's your name?" Alphonce asked.

The boy stared at Alphonce for a minute then he spoke.

"I-I'm Danny." He answered nervously. "I-I'm an Orphan."

"An Orphan!?" Alphonce exclaimed surprised. "Have you been following us this whole time?" He asked Danny.

Danny Nodded. "You seemed like a nice person and your brothers seemed nice too."

Alphonce understood that this boy was lonely.

Alphonce decided it would be best to let Danny live with him and his brothers.

When they headed back inside, Alphonce found a note on the fridge.

_Went out for a couple of hours, be back at 10:00 P.M. Food is in the fridge, Fancy._

Alphonce, Danny, Akira and Stewart, both stayed up until 8:00.

They had dinner, gave themselves a bath, and got themselves dressed in pajamas. Alphonce had trouble finding Danny pajamas that would fit him, since Danny was so thin. But Alphonce found some that would fit Danny, although they hung off of him a little.

Eventually the four boys fell asleep.

**The Next Morning **

Fancy was walking around the house looking for Alphonce and his brothers, when she opened the door to the guest bedroom and found the boys asleep on the floor covered by a large blanket.

But when she got closer she looked and saw something different.

"One, Two, Three...Huh?" She looked in confusion. There was a patch of soft blond hair sticking out from underneath the blanket.

"One, Two, Three...?" Fancy Counted the boys Again.

"Alphonce, Akira, Stewart..." She was sure that there had been three boys.

"Alphonce, Akira, Stewart, Who is that with you?"

The Four boys sat up. "Huh what time is it?"

_'Why is there a fourth boy here?' _Fancy thought to herself.

"Who are yah, little boy?" Fancy asked.

"Huh, who me?" The blonde headed boy rubbed his eye. "I'm Danny, You're Fancy Rae Baker, right?"

"Yes Ah am." Fancy answered.

Danny explained everything to Fancy.

"Well since you're now under my care, why don't Ah get ya boys some breakfast?"

The four boys nodded in excitement.

"Yeah!"

Later that evening while fancy was out, Alphonce came in with what seemed to be a jug of fruit juice.

His four older brothers were in the play room, when they saw Him walk in.

"Hey you guys come he'e fo' a minute." Alphonce said.

The three older boys walked over to where Alphonce was.

"Me dad Always told me that when men drank the'e favorite drink together, they became brothers." Alphonce explained as he poured four cups of fruit juice.

The four boys then picked up the cups and made a toast.

"From this day Forth, Were Brothers!" Alphonce stated.

"Yeah!" They all exclaimed in unison.

**Here's Another chapter for You guys! I know it's not very good, but I hope you like it.**

**Some of this is from a role play I did with My friend Mentalcase50.**

**Also Danny is Emberly17's OC. She Gave me permission to use him in the story. Give me some more Ideas and I'll continue see ya'soon! ;) **


	11. Chapter 11: Cyborg's Long Lost Love

**Chapter 10 **

_**Meanwhile Back with Murdoc and Cyborg**_

Murdoc was driving, with Cyborg Noodle sitting next to him in the passengers seat. He decided to aske her a question.

"Hey Cyborg, Remember that One night when Paula came over?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked back.

"Well, I noticed that when she talked about people not liking you, you reacted like as if you had someone who did love you." Murdoc answered.

"Did you have someone that loved you?" He asked.

Cyborg stared at Murdoc, then Answered.

"You remember Jacob-kun, don't you?" She asked.

Murdoc's eye's widened at the name, he was surprised at hearing the name. "Yeah, Your mechanic, I remember him, why?"

"Well..." Cyborg began to explain.

**Flashback: Four Years Ago **

_Cyborg was With her husband Jacob and he was singing a song to her. Jacob was a young man, with creamy pale vanilla skin, and Golden hair, his eye's were crystal blue. He always had a Peaceful smile on his face and was Always singing to Cyborg._

_"Cause it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eye's off of you." Jacob sang to Cyborg while he played his guitar._

_Cyborg smiled. Jacob and Cyborg were both married and they were very happy. Jacob knew Cyborg wasn't fully human, but he loved her regardless. She loved him the same way._

_"I love you." Jacob said to Cyborg._

_"I love you too." Cyborg answered back._

_One evening while they were outside, Cyborg spotted a helicopter coming towards the island. She was just about to shoot it when Jacob stopped her._

_"It's for me dear." He told her._

_The helicopter came closer and finally landed on the shores of the island._

_Suddenly a Man in a Military uniform came out and walked over to Jacob._

_"Private Jacob." The man saluted Jacob._

_"Commander Sergeant James." Jacob saluted back._

_"Private Jacob we need you. The fight between us and the enemy depends on it." James explained to Jacob._

_Jacob understood what the soldier meant._

_"Jacob-kun, what does he mean?" Cyborg asked afraid of what she's was going to hear._

_"Cyborg, He means that I need to go to war with him." Jacob answered._

_Cyborg gasped at what she heard and then threw her arms around Jacob._

_Jacob placed a hand on her back and hugged her close._

_A few minutes later Jacob was getting his things packed to go. Once he had Everything packed he went outside where Cyborg was waiting for him. He Noticed the look she had on her face. He knew she didn't want him to go._

_Jacob hugged her close and spoke._

_"Cyborg I have to do this, I know how you feel." Jacob hugged Cyborg close as she Cried._

_"But I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for you and everyone I care about." Jacob spoke. "I need you to stay here and protect Murdoc and the others. You can't come with me, It's too dangerous, even for someone powerful like you. Don't worry two years will pass by in a Flash. And even If I Don't come back after two years, It doesn't mean that I'm dead. I promise I'll be back."_

_Cyborg hugged Jacob closer. "Be careful Jacob-kun, Comeback soon."_

_"Private Jacob, It's time." James called._

_Jacob kissed Cyborg one last time. "Take good care."_

_He then got on the helicopter and he flew off._

**End Of Flashback**_  
_

"That was four years Ago." Cyborg answered.

Murdoc placed a hand on Cyborg's shoulder. "I'm sure he's Okay, love."

_**Meanwhile Somewhere Very Far Away** _

A young golden haired man was defending himself against an army of soldiers. He had been separated from the rest of his army squad. He was all alone and there were enemy's everywhere. Suddenly he felt a stinging sensation in his arm.

He looked and saw a cut on his shoulder, it was bleeding.

"Fuck!" He cursed to himself. He clutched his bleeding shoulder. He was losing hope of ever having this war end. He was on the verge of giving up when he remembered who was waiting for him to Return home. He Remembered her smiling at him and being with him All the time. He smiled and spoke to himself.

"Cyborg, I promise I'm coming home, just wait." He said to himself.

He cocked his gun and got ready to shoot, when he heard a signal coming from his walky talkie.

"Private Jacob Come In! Do you read me, Over!" The voice spoke.

"I read You Over!" Jacob responded Back.

"Where are you, are you Okay?! Over!" The voice replied back.

"I'm Fine But there are Enemies Everywhere, Over!" Jacob answered back, while he kept shooting.

"Fall Back! Get out of there! Over!" The voice on the other end Ordered.

Jacob didn't answer back.

"Private Jacob, are you there?! Do you read me?! Get out of there!" The man on the other end frantically spoke.

"I don't have time for this! I Have some one waiting back at home who's worried sick about me!" Jacob shouted.

Jacob pulled out a grenade then pulled the ring and threw the grenade.

**KABOOM! **

There was a Huge explosion. A bunch of other soldiers looked and saw where the explosion came from.

"Jacob!"

A few hours later Jacob woke up and found himself in the medical center, his arm was wrapped up in bandages and he had an IV going in his arm.

"Wh-Where am I?" He spoke.

"You crazy kid, you." A voice spoke. Jacob looked and saw a bunch of soldiers surrounding the bed.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"You Did it!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"Did What?" Jacob asked curiously.

"You ended the War you crazy kid!" One of the other soldiers spoke.

"What?!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Congratulations." Another voice spoke.

Jacob looked and saw the sergeant.

The sergeant explained everything.

"When you threw your grenade, the explosion you caused was so powerful you were thrown back by the force. You hit your head and got knocked unconscious. However that explosion was more powerful then you think. The explosion had also wiped out over half of the enemies base. There were only at least 20 of the guys left. When they realized were out matched by us, They surrendered. " The Sergeant explained.

Jacob was shocked at what he was hearing.

A few days later Jacob was getting ready to head back. He had his suitcase and all of his things packed. He was just about to board the helicopter when he was stopped.

"Private Jacob wait." Jacob turned and saw the sergeant. "Take this." He held placed a gold medal around Jacob's neck.

"It's and honor sir." Jacob saluted him and boarded the helicopter.

Jacob had received reports, that his family had moved to London He knew he would be able to be only transported at at the airport.

From there he new he would be on his own.

He rented a hotel when he arrived in London and ordered room service. After he had his dinner he decided to turn in for the night.

"Just wait Cyborg, I coming home, my love." He said to himself as he flicked out the lights.

_**Meanwhile** _

Cyborg had fallen asleep while Murdoc was driving. They had been driving for hours searching for Alphonce.

She woke up upon feeling a sudden sense through her body.

"Cyborg What is it?" Murdoc asked.

"He's coming home, Jacob-kun is coming home Murdoc." Cyborg Told Murdoc.

_**Meanwhile**_

Alphonce and his three older brothers were getting ready for bed once they got their pajamas they drifted off to sleep.

"Good night brother's." Alphonce said.

"Goodnight Alphonce." Danny, Stewart, And Akira said.

**Here you are I know it's not very good but I hope you like it. Also Jacob is My OC, So is Akira. Tell me what you think and give me some more Ideas**


	12. Chapter 12: Playtime With Uncle Hannibal

**Chapter 11**

A few days later Alphonce and his brothers were playing but as they were playing Alphonce began to wonder what Lucifer had told him about She Devil. He didn't know what She Devil Looked like and It worried him.

Fancy eventually told the Boys that she wouldn't be able to look After Them Much Longer.

"Alphonce, Do you know anyone who can look aftah yah?" Fancy asked.

"My uncle Hannibal." Alphonce answered.

Fancy asked where Hannibal lived and Alphonce told her. She drove the boys to Hannibals house and gave each of the four boys one last hug.

"Give this to your father when yah see him, Alphonce." Fancy handed a Piece of Paper to Alphonce.

"I will." Alphonce Nodded. Fancy Gave Alphonce one last kiss before she drove off.

Alphonce knocked on Hannibals door and the Door opened. Hannibal stood in the doorway, with a fag in his mouth surprised at Seeing his nephew.

"Alphonce?" Hannibal grunted.

"Hi, Uncle Hannibal."

While He was, Hannibal couldn't help but feel somewhat comfortable around his nephew. Whenever Alphonce needed something He would go up to Hannibal and tug on his pantleg. Alphonce's "Brother's" would do the same thing.

"Uncle Hannibal?" Alphonce asked his uncle. Hannibal turned and saw his nephew.

"What is it, little guy?" Hannibal asked.

Alphonce pointed to his scraped knee.

Hannibal sighed and picked up Alphonce and took him to the kitchen and placed him on the counter. Hannibal opened one of the drawers, he got out a band aid and placed it on Alphonce's scraped knee.

"There." Hannibal said casually. "All better?"

Alphonce Nodded. Hannibal spent the rest of the Day watching the Boys.

What Hannibal found awkward was that Alphonce would often stay close to him, The boy would Never leave him alone. Even when Hannibal was smoking, the five year old never seemed to be phased by whatever Hannibal was doing to scare him off. All Alphonce would do was just crawl into Hannibal's lap and lay there snuggling into his uncle.

The other boys found it somewhat cute. While Hannibal found it embarrassing.

Later that night when Hannibal was sleeping Alphonce crept into his uncle's bedroom and crawled onto his bed.

Hannibal emmediately woke up and saw Alphonce on his bed.

He growled.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Hannibal growled.

Alphonce giggled. Hannibal raised an Eyebrow in curiousity. He sighed and laid back down next to his nephew.

"Alright kid, you win, now go back to sleep." Hannibal pulled the covers over the both of them. Alphonce hugged his uncle close and went back to sleep.

**Here you are I know it's not good. I Promise I'll do better next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Cyborg's Husband Jacob

**Chapter 12**

The Next Morning Hannibal woke up to find Alphonce sleeping on his chest. He carefully stood up and gently laid Alphonce down on the bed and crept out of the room. About an hour later he woke up Alphonce and his three brothers and made them breakfast.

Later that afternoon Hannibal was giving Alphonce a Bath while he was washing Alphonce's hair he noticed the horns on Alphonce's head were gone. He shrugged and continue to clean Alphonce.

_**Meanwhile** _

Murdoc Had just pulled up to Hannibals House. He Thought that Alphonce Might be at his house.

He Knocked on the door and when the door opened he was greeted with a bunch of hugs.

"Daddy!" Alphonce Squealed with Excitement.

Murdoc smiled and Hugged his son back. He told Alphonce that he came to take him and Stewart home.

"But Daddy, I Have two more Brothers." Alphonce told his Father and explained everything to him.

Murdoc looked at the two other boys and looked back at Alphonce.

After getting there things packed Danny and Akira sat in the back of the car with Alphonce and Stewart. It was a long Drive Back home but it was worth it.

Once They arrived back home at the flat The Gorillaz Welcomed Alphonce Back home. Simone had Picked up Alphonce and Covered him in Kisses. Alphonce Giggled.

"Hello Thar shuga, I've missed ya." Simone Kissed his Forehead.

"I Missed you Too Aunt Simone." Alphonce Giggled. "These are my brothe's. Danny and Akira."

"Well Hello Thar, It's Nice too meet ya." Simone smiled at them.

"It's Nice to Meet you too." Both the Boys said shyly.

**_Meanwhile_**

Jacob was Driving in his Car on his way to Wobble street he was Determined to get back to his wife. The Young Golden haired Mechanic was only a few Minutes away from home.

"She Must Be Worried Sick about me." Jacob said to himself. "I swear once I get there I'm Gonna Make it up to her."

Once He Arrived at The House he smiled and stepped out of the car and Knocked on the door.

**_Meanwhile_ **

Cyborg Who heard the Knock Walked to The Door and opened it. Her Eye's Widened at who it was.

"Hey Luv, I'm Home." Jacob smiled.

Tear streamed down Cyborgs face and she Through her arms around her husband.

She Cried into his Shoulder and Jacob Comforted her.

"I Told you I'd be back."

**Here you Go Jacob and Cyborg are a Couple From another one of My Stories Called "She's More Than Just A Robot." This Chapter Isn't Very Good and I Need some More Ideas So Leave some Ideas in your Reviews and I'll continue See ya soon! ;) Gorillazfan-102**


	14. Chapter 14: Jacob's Story

**Chapter 13**

Jacob held Cyborg Close as she continued to cry. She was Happy that he was Okay. Jacob was also Glad to see that Cyborg was okay.

"I'm So Happy You're Back!" Cyborg Exclaimed.

"I'm So Happy to Be Back." Jacob Replied.

**A Few Minutes Later **

Jacob was with his wife Cyborg and She asked him what had happened and how he managed to get home.

Jacob Began to Tell his story.

**Flashback **

_Jacob was defending himself against an army of soldiers. He had been separated from the rest of his army squad. He was all alone and there were enemy's everywhere. Suddenly he felt a stinging sensation in his arm._

_He looked and saw a cut on his shoulder, it was bleeding._

_"Fuck!" He cursed to himself. He clutched his bleeding shoulder. He was losing hope of ever having this war end. He was on the verge of giving up when he remembered who was waiting for him to Return home. He Remembered her smiling at him and being with him All the time. He smiled and spoke to himself._

_"Cyborg, I promise I'm coming home, just wait." He said to himself._

_He cocked his gun and got ready to shoot, when he heard a signal coming from his walky talkie._

_"Private Jacob Come In! Do you read me, Over!" The voice spoke._

_"I read You Over!" Jacob responded Back._

_"Where are you, are you Okay?! Over!" The voice replied back._

_"I'm Fine But there are Enemies Everywhere, Over!" Jacob answered back, while he kept shooting._

_"Fall Back! Get out of there! Over!" The voice on the other end Ordered._

_Jacob didn't answer back._

_"Private Jacob, are you there?! Do you read me?! Get out of there!" The man on the other end frantically spoke._

_"I don't have time for this! I Have some one waiting back at home who's worried sick about me!" Jacob shouted._

_Jacob pulled out a grenade then pulled the ring and threw the grenade._

_**KABOOM!**_

_There was a Huge explosion. A bunch of other soldiers looked and saw where the explosion came from._

_"Jacob!"_

_A few hours later Jacob woke up and found himself in the medical center, his arm was wrapped up in bandages and he had an IV going in his arm._

_"Wh-Where am I?" He spoke._

_"You crazy kid, you." A voice spoke. Jacob looked and saw a bunch of soldiers surrounding the bed._

_"What happened?" Jacob asked._

_"You Did it!" One of the soldiers shouted._

_"Did What?" Jacob asked curiously._

_"You ended the War you crazy kid!" One of the other soldiers spoke._

_"What?!" Jacob exclaimed._

_"Congratulations." Another voice spoke._

_Jacob looked and saw the sergeant._

_The sergeant explained everything._

_"When you threw your grenade, the explosion you caused was so powerful you were thrown back by the force. You hit your head and got knocked unconscious. However that explosion was more powerful then you think. The explosion had also wiped out over half of the enemies base. There were only at least 20 of the guys left. When they realized they were out matched by us, They surrendered." The Sergeant explained._

_Jacob was shocked at what he was hearing._

_A few days later Jacob was getting ready to head back. He had his suitcase and all of his things packed. He was just about to board the helicopter when he was stopped._

_"Private Jacob wait." Jacob turned and saw the sergeant. "Take this." He held placed a gold medal around Jacob's neck._

_"It's and honor sir." Jacob saluted him and boarded the helicopter._

**End Flashback **

"I Had Received Reports that You Guys had moved To Wobble street. So I Spent a couple nights at a Hotel, and Well, Here I am." Jacob explained concluding his story.

Cyborg Hugged Jacob Close and Kissed him.

Alphonce, Stewart, and Danny Came in and saw them They Ran and Hugged Cyborg and Then Hugged Jacob.

"Welcome home Jacob." Cyborg Said to Jacob and Kissed him again.

**Here you are Another Chapter It Isn't Very Good. It's Sort of based off of a very old part of a Role Play Me and Mentalcase50 did.  
****I Also Need Some New Ideas for The Story. So Give Me some!**

**Also Today Is My Birthday! Happy Birth Day To Me! Yay! But Any Who Give Me Some Ideas so I Can Continue The Story! See Ya Soon! Gorillazfan-102 ;)**


End file.
